Second Try
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Set in the Choices Universe, AU, Oneshot. A short little story in which Hermione casts a pregnancy charm and Draco learns the results.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own ANY Harry Potter IP. This is a labor of love and creativity and I make no money from it.**

 **A/N- It's another Choices Universe story! Here we have when Hermione learns she's pregnant with Scorpius. At first it was going to be them trying for the second time but as I wrote it it just wasn't working. So instead I switched to Hermione learning she's pregnant and everything clicked. It's short, it's sweet, Draco's a horn dog, and it's another point on the Choices timeline. Happy reading!**

* * *

Hermione Malfoy grinned. The pregnancy charm was positive. She was pregnant. She looked at the clock. In about an hour Draco would be home. But as she thought about it, she couldn't hold it in. She _had_ to tell someone immediately and Draco was the first person she wanted to tell. She went to the floo, "Malfoy Apothecary," she called out, sticking her head into the flames as they glowed green. "Draco?"

He looked up from his desk, "Hello love. Do you need something?"

"I need you," she said, gazing at the handsome man who was her husband. "Can you come home early? I promise you won't be disappointed."

Draco Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. Nor did he need more enticement than the thought of his beautiful wife _needing_ him. "I'll be right there. Just let me tell my assistant that I'm leaving early."

"I'll see you in ten minutes in our bedroom," Hermione smiled at him, giving him the once-over before slipping back through the fire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Draco arrived back home he hurried upstairs to find Hermione in their bedroom, looking very happy. She was also fully clothed, "I was rather hoping for more nudity," he admitted.

"That can come later," she moved to him, "Draco we're pregnant!"

Draco grinned, "Really?" Hermione nodded and kissed him. He eagerly returned it. "That's brilliant," he said when they parted.

"I had to tell you right away," Hermione said before Draco kissed her again, this time much more passionately. She returned it, smiling as he walked her backwards toward their bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later a very happy Draco Malfoy was lying in bed. About two months ago Hermione had informed him she was ready for a baby and that had led to a weekend completely spent in bed. It had reminded him, actually, of the end of the war. Once they were in the Granger home, with the Grangers still off on their year-long around the world cruise, he and Hermione had barely left her bedroom for three days. It had been, in a word, phenomenal.

The first time they'd wanted to get pregnant, it had been fairly quickly that they succeeded. He had wondered if this time would be the same. Hermione exited the bathroom and his gazed traveled over her nude body. "I'm a lucky bastard," he smiled as she walked back over to the bed and slid into it. Draco pulled her against him, "I love you," he said.

Hermione smiled, "I love you too," she kissed him, "And this time things will be better Draco."

"I'm still worried about what could happen to you though," he frowned.

"Nothing like what happened last time," she assured him, lacing her fingers with his. Hermione had originally decided they would wait for at least two years after the miscarriage but, around the one year mark, she'd started to feel broody again. After giving it another month Hermione had decided that her self-imposed time limit was stupid and she'd told Draco that if he was ready to try again, she was ready. Draco had grinned and planned a nude weekend away on their private island not even an hour after she'd told him her decision. She had to admire his enthusiasm at getting her naked as much as he could.

"I hope so," Draco kissed her gently, "I'm going to be really overprotective when you start to show."

"I know," she snuggled into him, "I expect that."

"We're going to be parents," Draco breathed.

"I'm not very far along yet," Hermione pointed out, "so how about we keep this a secret for a few months before we tell everyone? I don't want them treating me like I'm fragile."

"What about your glass of wine at group dinners?" He asked.

"Switching spells and illusion spells?" Hermione suggested.

"That should work," Draco nodded. "So who will figure it out first?"

"Our mothers," she answered.

"Yeah probably," he admitted. "They're scarily observant."

She laughed and glanced at the clock, "Love, how about a shower before we have dinner?"

"That sounds perfect," he smiled.

"You have to behave," Hermione told him, "we're having dinner with your parents, remember?"

"Bollocks," Draco cursed. "I forgot all about that."

"That doesn't surprise me," she teased. "Visions of me naked make your short term memory vanish."

Draco smirked. That was true. And normally he'd make up a reason to fool around in the shower but he did not want to be late to dinner with his parents. "I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will or you'll have some problems of your own," Hermione warned him.

Draco pouted but didn't challenge her. His mother would interrogate them if they were late. But as he thought about Hermione being pregnant Draco smiled again. He'd wanted a baby just as badly as she had and only his concerns for his wife's health after her miscarriage had quashed the heartbreak of losing the baby. But this time was different. This time they were going to be parents. He was sure of it.


End file.
